White Lies
by DeetsViBre
Summary: Facing your past isn't easy. Looking your shame in the eye and accepting it as your own takes a lot of strength. Naruto opens the Door. Second Story in RWB Trilogy. Warning, Self hurt in Chap1. SasuNaru, OC/OC you know who if you read the first one. On hiatus for now.
1. No title

**A/N–**Well… It's been ten years. When I started writing the RWB Trilogy I was 16. My writing has changed just as much as I have changed in ten years. I lost all the outlines I had for this story while I lived in LA and was homeless… so I am starting over with the second book. I still know how I wanted it to end and the main points in the story

**Summary- **Facing your past isn't easy. Looking your shame in the eye and accepting it as your own takes a lot of strength. Naruto opens the Door. Second Story in RWB Trilogy.

**Parings**- SasuNaru, some KakaIru, KyuubiKarasu

**Rating**- very much an R rated fic

**Warning-** sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide.

**Spoilers-** Nah

**Disclaimer**– I'm at work…

XxXxXxX

**White Lies**

**Chapter One**

XxXxXxX

Lies are a social stigma that circulate through every society like filth swirling through a clean pool, universally thought to be bad without contexts. They blanket like snow fall over a village; slowly collecting, seemingly harmless… until you are trapped, covered and hidden by the white layers of icy deception. Reflective as glass their glare blinds onlookers. The only people who can save you are glancing away from the glare and never notice you being crushed under the weight of your own words.

We lie to ourselves so we can go on believing our own reality; we lie to others to keep them safe, wrapping the cold white blanket close around ourselves, aware of our bodies cooling and the grim hand of our own webs rapping around our throats.

She could feel the tightening of the hand and the coldness of her skin. She was surrounded by a wall of freezing false words, she built her fortress and she will go down with it when the time came…

He was finally going to shed his icy blanket, ready to let the warmth back in for the first time in ten years. When the time came he would be brave and let people see him with the flush of health and warmth in his cheeks, the real him.

If truth is black, secrets are red, and then lies are white…

XxXxXxX

Sympathetic understanding and pity; after almost ten years, not a single drop of anger has dripped into the still blue waters of the child's eyes.

After all the time that passed, nothing in the room had changed. Dust never settled and the small rivers of blood never dried, still red as the day they met the air.

"So you finally came back for me? Or have you come to rid yourself of my burden for good?" said the eight year old boy.

Naruto felt a shiver run over his skin. The child's voice sounded like he was in a deep cave, it gave the impression that at any moment a drip of water from a rock ceiling was going to ring through the silence between his words.

Looking into the mess he had made all those years ago Naruto felt the sick sensation of shame creep into his chest…

In the center of the small empty room was Naruto, younger and bloody. He was sitting cross legged on the floor leaning forward. His posture was due to his hands being pinned to the floor with kunai.

The eighteen year old Naruto stood at the door, Kyuubi was directly behind him, hand still on his shoulder.

"So this is what I left behind?" Naruto whispered.

Kyuuni's hand tightened before sliding off his Kits shoulder. Naruto Started forward into the room, he walked a few paces before stopping directly in front of the boy.

The Young Naruto looked up into the matching blue. "You kept everything that was bad for you. I know you thought that leaving me here was for the best… but you were wrong."

Naruto understood now.

XxXxXxX

It was a dark and rainy night. Another set of parents left him.

Eight year old Naruto was used to being alone. Every couple of months the Third Hokage would find another unsuspecting couple to take him in. they would pretend to be honored to old man's face. When they got "Home" the couple would ignore him, wouldn't touch him… sometimes they would do worse.

Finally the Third gave up.

Naruto didn't have much, the one thing he held onto was the old man's determination to find someone to care for him. Deep down he had a childish hope that the old man would take him, when he was out of options he would keep him and treat him like a grandchild. Naruto would have even been ok if he was kept with an air of exasperation because he didn't have a choice.

That's not what ended up happening. When the options were run dry the Third just pushed Naruto into a corner. He used the Village money to buy and furnish a small apartment and left the child there.

Naruto remembered the strained smile on the old man's face as he showed off the small home like he was doing Naruto a favor…

Then the door closed behind the Third, the thin line of light disappeared with the click of the door latch.

That night was the first time Naruto ever hurt himself.

XxXxXxX

The young Naruto slowly nodded his head, his actions didn't fit his appearance. He seemed like an understanding grandfather in the body of a child.

"I understand, you started a terrible cycle the night you were really alone for the first time."

Eighteen year old Naruto slowly took a knee in front of the Bloody child as he continued to speak, every sensible and understanding word stabbed the older boy.

"You were too young to truly know what you were feeling. You thought that the ability to feel hurt, to hope, to trust… to love, were the root of the problem."

The older boy reached out and grasped the Kunai that held young Naruto to the floor.

XxXxXxX

Naruto had been living on his own for a few months. He thought he was doing ok on his own. He felt like the hurt from not being taken in by the Third was fading. He thought maybe he was close to making his first friend.

It had happened only a few weeks ago. All the Uchiha's had been killed except for one boy the same age as Naruto. Just last week while walking alone Naruto saw the Last Uchiha sitting alone on a dock. The kid was all alone just like Naruto, so he approached him.

His name was Sasuke and he didn't seem to hate or fear Naruto. Maybe they could be friends. The hopeful feeling the welled up in Naruto was like warm water brimming over in a glass. All the pain was being covered and soothed in the water.

Then school started… Sasuke was there just like Naruto had hoped. But Sasuke was well known, He was a genius and everyone wanted to be his friend.

Naruto sat and waited, he sat and hoped that Sasuke would remember him, approach him. The dark haired boy never did. He didn't want the warm water inside him to cool so the little blond got to his feet, pulled up all his courage, and started to approach Sasuke. Halfway down the slanted space between the desks Naruto was blindsided by two girls that ran right into him, knocking him into the desk on his left. The Pink and blond haired girls stopped for only a moment to laugh at him, drawing the attention of the entire class. All the kid mocked and jeered.

"Oh were you going to talk to Sasuke-kun?! That's so funny! Why would he want to talk to you?" the blond girl mocked.

Naruto looked to Sasuke, the Dark eyes looked back for only a moment before a crowd of kids got in the way.

Naruto slowly pulled himself off the floor. He rubbed his head where it had hit the desk. The warm water had cooled. He felt so stupid, someone like Sasuke didn't want to be friends with a loser like him…

Naruto Slowly left the classroom, he could hear all the kids yelling their condolences to Sasuke, trying to get his attention. Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke hated this, he wanted to go after the blond but couldn't get around his classmates. When he did Naruto was already gone.

The next time Sasuke would see the blond he would try to talk to him like he did on the dock, but the Naruto would look at him with angry eyes and declare Sasuke his rival. He would push the Uchiha aside.

He would be a completely different person.

XxXxXxX

Alone in his apartment, alone.

Naruto sat in the dark, locked in a small room that had been set up as a training room. The crushing weight of despair came crashing down. All the rejection, and the pain. Young and naïve, Naruto didn't understand it wasn't his fault. He thought there was something wrong with him. Something broken. His ability to care, trust, love, all those feeling were at fault.

The Kyuubi woke from his deep slumber. Full of rage and pain from his own loss, from the memories of his loves death, of what the village did to him. He let his rage and hate flow through the boy that he was trapped in. Red Chakra flowed through the boy, down his arms and into his mind.

**HATE **

All of it directed at himself.

Naruto pulled out a Kunai.

All he wanted was not to feel pain. To cut it out.

So he tried.

Blood flowed, splatter, and smeared.

At first the self-hate and violence resonated with Kyuubi and his own feelings. Then slowly the boy cut and stabbed faster and faster. Soon Kyuubi wasn't able to keep up, his Chakra was weak because of his long sleep, and he couldn't heal fast enough to keep his host alive.

In one awful and confusing moment Kyuubi knew he didn't want to die. So he did the only thing he could to save the boy.

He granted Naruto's wish.

Naruto gasped, he dropped the Kunai he was holding. The metallic sound as it bounced off the wood floor matched the metallic smell of the small room. Slowly the red chakra that had been healing Naruto and delaying his efforts stopped flowing over his body, it held still for a moment, then two moments. Naruto panted slowly while he waited. Then the aura snapped back into his body, but it didn't go back into the seal. The demon energy felt like it has seeped into every cell of Naruto's body. It went into the cells then into his molecules and seemed to touch his soul…

For a moment everything was bright, white, good.

Then a pain worse than his cutting, worse than rejection and hate filled every inch of the small boy. A scream pure and clear broke the night. Below the scream, or maybe above it? Naruto wasn't sure as he thought back; there was another sound. A sound that filled the village. Every person heard it, it resonated and harmonized with every person that has ever felt sad or lonely.

The sound cut through all noise, even the thoughts of everyone in Konoha.

The sound of Naruto's soul breaking apart.

Suddenly the red Chakra formed an arm and hand, it reached out and grabbed the Kunai off the floor. Another red hand came from his other side and grabbed Naruto's hands. Everything happened so fast. Naruto's hands were both being pinned to the floor by the translucent hand, the other hand brought the kunai down, Naruto closed his eyes, as it stabbed through both hands and into the floor.

Then it was over, everything was calm. The red chakra was gone.

Naruto looked down at his pinned hands and felt… nothing. Slowly he slid his hands through the kunai, he held them up and saw there wasn't even a scar. The rest of him was healed to.

He took a deep breath and stood up. Without looking back into the room he walked out. Slowly he closed the door, he turned to face the old wood and peeling paint. The cool water in his chest was frozen.

Naruto Drew the Key from his pocket and locked the door.

XxXxXxX

Nartuo opened his eyes to darkness. He could smell a heavy metallic scent on the air. His entire body hurt, there was a particularly painful stinging in his hands. When he tried to move them it hurt more.

The air felt still and the quiet was unnatural. The entire room felt like it had stopped in time. There was a charged feeling to the atmosphere, Naruto recognized it. It's the way the air feels when a high level Jutsu was used. It was the latent Chakra in the air.

It was what was left of the red Chakra, it floated in the air, holding everything still, stagnant.

*Click*

The sound of the door locking made Naruto's ears twitch and his heart sink. It wasn't a dream. His split his soul. There was a Naruto outside the room, walking around with essential parts of himself missing.

For one moment Naruto felt what he remembered as anger and sadness. It felt like an old photo, warped and wrinkled. An old recording replaying… then it was gone.

It was OK, he understood what happened.

Naruto had already forgiven himself.

XxXxXxX

Narutos hand shook as he grasped the Kunai. He looked into his own younger eyes. There was forgiveness, Hope, Love. Everything Naruto wanted back. He pulled the Kunai out of the floor and small hands with a squishing sound of web blood. Before he had even finished removing the knife the Small boy was moving. With his arm still raised holding the weapon the small body collided with him.

For a moment everything was bright, white, good.

Then it was normal, and there was only one Naruto.

He took a deep breath and looked around. The room seemed lighter. There was a thick layer of dust on the floor covering brown dried blood stains. The air was stale and damp. At some point it had started raining. Naruto took another breath. It felt good. A small spring formed and warm water began to well up into his chest. It rose higher and higher until it spilled over from his eyes. It was slow and quiet tears. The rain pitter pattered on the roof.

Kyuubi was behind him, a hand rested on his shoulder. Naruto leaned back into the warm chest. Another arm came around his middle and held him close to the fox. The feelings of brotherly love he had for his bond mate were over whelming. Like sitting to close to a fire in a winter coat. The tears came faster, Naruto hiccupped. Everything the fox had done for him, given up for him! For the first time Naruto felt loved. A small sob, then a larger one. He couldn't stop. For the first time Naruto felt love for someone else.

"It's ok Kit, everything is going to be ok." The deep soothing voice reassured.

Just as Naruto was starting to calm down and relax he felt Kyuubi's body become rigid. He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt it himself. There was someone else in their bond. It was feint, like a whisper. Naruto recognized it, it was Karasu. He could feel the raven, not nearly as strong as he felt Kyuubi, but it was there.

"Whats happening?" The blond whispered.

Kyuubi held him a bit tighter. "When Demons Truly love each other it forms a bond similar to the Seal Bond that I have with you but more equal then the host and the sealed. Karasu and I lost our bond when he was struck down, he was so weak it shattered, which is why I thought he was dead. When we… you know."

Naruto Blushed beat red at the insinuation.

Kyuubi cleared his throat and continued, "We reestablished the bond. And because I am open to Karasu you can feel my bond with him though me. It's probably kinda fuzzy since it's my bond. You were missing part of your soul so the connection between the four of us was broken, but now…"

Naruto slowly nodded "yeah it's like he's whispering or far away…"

Kyuubi made a knowing sound "yes, we will have to practice controlling this so we can have some privacy."

Naruto was about to respond when he felt something else. It was like someone yelling to him from far away but their words were being swept away by the wind. He close his eyes to concentrate.

"Kit?"

"Shhhhh" Naruto hushed the fox.

It wasn't words or thoughts, it was feelings. Naruto gasped, it was like a stab in the heart. He bent forward, Kyuubi's arms the only thing keeping him off the ground. The fourth person was in pain, deep emotional pain. It was Sasuke.

Naruto sobbed, he cried and gasped. Kyuubi let him slowly slide to the ground. Naruto's own feelings mirrored Sasuke's and he felt the other boy become aware of the bond. Their feelings reached out to each other and resonated. Naruto couldn't breathe.

"He…" The blond heaved air into his lungs between hiccups. "He… he… loves me."

Kyuubi still held him from behind on the floor, he nodded against the boys back. Tears were streaming down the foxes face. The feelings of the two boys resonating through him and his Raven was almost the same as feeling them himself.

Naruto regained control of this breath, "He's hurting because he loves me and I left him there in the forest…"

He turned around in the foxes arms and looked him in the eyes. Naruto's eyes were wide and glassy, there was comprehension and shock in his blue iris, like he had just remembered something that was on the tip of his mind for a very long time.

"I… I love… him. I love him!" Naruto felt surprise at his own words. "I need to go to him!"

He ripped free of Kyuubi's hold and bolted for the door. Before the fox could utter a word of protest and blond had flung the door open and left.

He would get another chance to tell the boy… now was not the right time. He was about to find true happiness. Kyuubi didn't want to ruin it.

He Turned to red light and followed his host, then settled into his seal to rest.

XxXxXxX

Naruto's feet pounded into the mud as he ran, he pushed his legs as hard as he could. The wind was rushing past his ears. He thought he might have heard Kakashi call out to him as he ran buy but he ignored it. At one point he was vaguely aware that kyuubi had gone back into the seal.

Soon he was in the forest directly before the gates, he knew Sasuke was in the same place he left him. Through the convoluted three person deep bond Naruto could feel the cold dampness that surrounded the other boy.

He broke through the trees and saw the beautiful creature kneeling on the muddy ground with wide eyes looking straight at Naruto. Slightly behind him was the raven, leaning against a tree, being the anchor that kept Sasuke from leaving this spot. The Raven let himself be pulled back into his host to free his movements.

"I could feel you…" the kneeling boy whispered through the rain, his eyes still wide.

Naruto nodded "I could feel you too."

"What… happened?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto began shaking his head, the thought of retelling what he did to himself brought tear to his eyes. "It's a long… Long story" he choked out over his crying. Then he was running at the darker boy, and Sasuke was running to meet Naruto.

They literally slammed into each other in the middle. The force of their hug probably hurt both boys but neither of them cared. They held each other desperately in the heavy rain. They were both crying when they pulled apart just enough to press their lips together in an equally desperate kiss. Every movement of their lips was relief and bliss.

Through the seals on both boys abdomens their respective demons chakras were reaching out to each other naturally drawn to one another. They broke apart and looked between them to see the energies intertwining.

They both Laughed.

**TBC…**

A/N- because Naruto got his Soul back together all the bonds linked, right now think of it like a square missing one side. Sasuke to Karasu, Karasu to Kyuubi and Kyuubi to Naruto. So to close the box Naruto and Sasuke need some sorta bond.


	2. Moving Forward

**A/N– **Had to do some research on my own story to get back on track with the other plot lines I has started.

**Summary- **Facing your past isn't easy. Looking your shame in the eye and accepting it as your own takes a lot of strength. Naruto opens the Door. Second Story in RWB Trilogy.

**Parings**- SasuNaru, some KakaIru, KyuubiKarasu

**Rating**- very much an R rated fic

**Warning-** sexual situations, foul language, self-mutilation, attempted suicide.

**Spoilers-** Nah

**Disclaimer**– I'm at work… again…

XxXxXxX

**White Lies**

**Chapter Two**

**Moving Forward**

XxXxXxX

Tsunade stood quietly in front of her new desk. She didn't like this desk. It was bigger than her old one, she didn't like that. For the last month she had been rearranging her office, no matter where she put the new desk she hated it. Tsunade didn't think getting another desk would help, the desk itself wasn't the problem. Every time she looked at the desk she remember the flames of the fire she started. Deep down she regretted burning the old letter she kept. But it was too late now.

The Boy who had stood behind her, followed her everywhere, had given up his post. This outcome was always a possibility, Tsunade had accepted that Jiraiya might someday find someone to love who was willing to let him in, or that he might accidently knock up some poor girl and put his child first. Any reason was better than this, Politics. Her white hair boy left his vigil at her back because of politics.

Tsunade slowly moved around the desk and slid into her chair with the grace of a woman her true age. A burning began to rise in the back of her throat, and her eyes itched. Like a child Tsunade pulled her feet up onto her chair and crossed her arms over her desk. She rested her head in the pillow her arms made and closed her eyes.

There was still two months until she had to go to the Cloud and talk to the Raikage about the new innovation he was developing in his village… those vile things. Before the date of her visit the Hokage had some choices to make. Her original plan was to not even consider making a deal with the Raikage, but Jiraiya took that option away by force. Her second plan was to explain the situation to her successor, she was going to take the blond boy with her and introduce him to the Cloud. She was hoping that Naruto would also disagree with the treaty and together they could come up with a solution. But that plan wasn't going to happen.

Tsunade uncurled from her seat and spun her chair to look out the tall windows behind her. Down on the street of her village she spotted the wild blond hair of her successor. He was walking down the street with the truest smile she had ever seen on his face, by his side was the Uchiha boy. No, she couldn't burden the kid with this, he was finally happy.

Tsunade stood, she needed to go speak with the Elders again… it had been brought to her attention that the other Kages were invited to meet with the cloud as well. The odd part was that they all had different arrival dates. This didn't sit well with the Hokage, something more was going on than she was being told.

XxXxXxX

This was the best Naruto could ever remember feeling in his entire life. Sasuke and he were finally on the same page, the village had been shocked when the two of them started going around together and holding hands. A month has passed since then and people were finally starting to accept it, or maybe just ignore it. Naruto wasn't sure but he really didn't care.

Both boys were keeping the relationship slow, partly because they both had no idea what they were doing but also because of some interesting facts that their two Demons had explained to them about the bond they all seemed to share. Because of the the seal that both He and Sasuke have it was possible for them to close the bond and form a circle between all four of them. There was a lot of preparation that needed to be done before this could happen, if they didn't control the bonds they had now than they would be overwhelmed. The last month was a whole new type of mental training they had never done before.

During their free time Sasuke and Naruto were slowly sharing their life experiences, when the bond was formed between them that closed the circle the first thing that might happen is a comprehensive knowledge of the others in the bond. The Demons suggested that they share as much as they could verbally to cut down on shocking surprises.

Naruto explained everything about his Souls splitting to Sasuke and in return the Unchiha explained about his Blood Line Limit turning white, and his brothers doing the same temporarily. Naruto agreed to help figure out what was happening.

To say that Sasuke was upset about what Naruto had done to himself was an understatement, but he didn't blame the blond for any of it. Naruto had been young and his life hadn't been very good up to that point. If Sasuke had been the one with Kyuubi in him after his family was killed be might have done the same. It sounded like Naruto didn't know it was even possible, but through Kyuubi and force of will made it happen. It also made Sasuke feel better about the last few months when Naruto explained how it affected his emotions and why was had been acting to weird.

XxXxXxX

Kyuubi was sitting in Naruto's apartment alone. He lost his chance to tell his bond mate what he knew about the Village in the Leaf. About his own Father… The fox was sitting in front of the low table in the living room, staring at a blank scroll. Saying the words out loud to Naruto didn't seem possible, writing was turning out to be equally impossible. The words never seemed right.

Kyuubi knew that the problem was his own feelings for the boy. He wanted a way to tell him without hurting him, but that was the impossible part. Every word he wrote down felt like a blade in his hand pointing at Naruto's heart. There was no amount of armor that would stop this blade.

Kyuubi closed his eyes and felt both boys starting to return to the apartment. Karasu was taking a nap in the bedroom. After a month he and Sasuke could separate as far as the length of the village, both were taking advantage of the separation time.

XxXxXxX

The sun was setting and the air was calm. The small apartment was quiet. All the furniture had been moved to the sides of the main room. The rugs had been rolled up and all the curtains were open. The deep orange light of the liquid sun on the horizon was spilling into the little room. The dust that hung in the air was glowing like gold sparkles in the light. Four men were sitting cross legged on the unfinished wood floor covered in black paint.

Each one was resting their hands on their knees loosely, their eyes were close and their faces relaxed. If you had been in this room a month ago at this time it would have been a very different sight. The meditation exercises that the four were using to control their bonds were difficult and took a lot of Patience. When they first started Naruto couldn't sit still and Sasuke had trouble being open, Both Demons would just end up with a headache. After a month of practice they were much better, Sasuke and Naruto were able to open up more easily.

Currently they were practicing opening the bond to one person but not another. Kyuubi would open his bond with Karasu, he would at the same time keep his bond with Naruto open but he would block Karasu from Naruto all at the same time. They would do this for two hour every day at sunset. Each would take turns preforming the bond acrobatics.

When Sasuke and Naruto were ready to form their own bond then all four of them would be able to control the possibly overwhelming connection. The Demons had informed the boys that having a Demon as strong as themselves sealed in them changed their fundamental make up as humans. The hosts would be able to form a bond similar to Kyuubi and Karasu's love bond. Quite honestly none of them knew what was really going to happen since a situation like this has never occurred in history. The one thing they could predict was that they were going to close a Circle bond between them that would allow them all to share Chakra and thoughts.

The Bond mates were breathing at the same time in the same rhythm, slow and deep. Kyuubi was telling Karasu about his morning and Naruto was making sure he could hear Kyuubi but not the Ravens responses. Sasuke was able to hear all three of them. They would move on to Sasuke being in Naruto's place for the second hour.

XxXxXxX

The sky was still lit by a bloom of light that came over the horizon from the recently set sun. The light faded into starts above the dock where Naruto sat, to his right was Sasuke. Both watched the starts break through the suns oppressive light. The blond was reclining back on his hands, feet swinging over the edge of the wood. Sasuke sat up straighter and cross legged. He reached back with his left hand and covered Naruto's, the blond blushed lightly and smiled

Both of them felt a sense of peace that they had never felt before. Naruto Leaned to the side and let his head rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

"When do you think is safe to go back to the apartment?" Naruto muttered, his face becoming bright red.

They had been resting on the couch after training when their Demon bond mates had swept in after showering and announced that they needed some alone tine and that the boys should go elsewhere. Naruto had sputtered something about it being his apartment, but that didn't seem to make a difference. After a short scuffle they were standing side by side with the apartment door slamming in their face.

Sasuke shrugged causing the blonds head to shift, "Who knows, maybe we should go back to my place."

Naruto became even redder at that suggestion. He lifted his head and looked into Sasuke's eyes. What he saw made him blush so hard he thought he might pass out.

"Don't freak out, we don't have to spend the night at my place." Sasuke assured.

Naruto responded by leaning forward the last couple of inches to catch the others lips. It was a brief kiss, but it was soft and full of meaning. "No" the blond whispered against Sasuke's mouth. He pulled back a bit more to look into the dark eyes. "I want to."

Sasuke Smiled. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, we can just sleep."

Naruto smiled back, his boyfriend was the best.

XxXxXxX

Tsunade stood atop her own head on the Hokage monument. She looked out over the village that had raised her. She had come to a decision, when the time came she would go to the cloud, she would go alone. Normally Shizune would come as her companion and guard, but not this time. Tsunade wasn't going to just bow down and sign whatever papers were put in front of her, she was going to make her case.

The wind blew and a few strands of light blond hair whipped across her face. Tsunade reached up to brush them away while surveying the village. She spotted a mop of blond hair next to a darker haired person by the dock. A light smile flickered across her face. She watched as the blond leaned closer to the other boy.

Yes, going alone was the right choice. Now she has two months to prepare her arguments.

XxXxXxX

Kyuubi was stretched out on the floor, naked but covered with a throw blanket from the couch. Curled up with his head on the fox's chest was Karasu. Both Demons has a silly smile on their faces.

"So do you think they are going to do it tonight?" the Raven asked, pulling his head back to look up at his lovers chin. Kyuubi tipped his head down, "probably not, but they might spend the night together just sleeping if we stretch this out."

Karasu Gave a sly grin, "what ever can we do to fill the time?"

Kyuubi grinned back, "maybe next time we should commandeer the Uchiha's place and force the boys to this apartment. It is much cozier."

Karasu Climbed up his fox's body and straddle his hips. "I can't believe I am going along with this idea of yours." Kyuubi smirked and put his hands behind his head, "if we didn't force those two to spend time alone their relationship would move at a glacial pace! Plus we get our own alone time as a side benefit."

Kyuubi knew he might be doing a bad thing by forcing the boys to move faster than they might naturally… but he couldn't find a way to talk to Naruto about what he knew would hurt his Kit. So he thought completing the bond would allow him to seamlessly transfer the memories. The fox looked up past his lover at the stained ceiling. He noted that one of the water blotches looked kind of like a bird. He looked at his own real bird right in front of him.

Karasu gazed back into Kyuubi's eyes and saw the veiled pain. He knew what the fox was thinking about. He knew they couldn't stay in this village forever, that the same people would start closing in on them. Kyuubi had told his Raven all about how he ended up inside Naruto, he agreed that no matter how they told the blond he would be wounded deep. The Kid had always loved Konoha, even when Konoha didn't love him back. To find out the truth… it would be devastating.

Karasu reached out and cupped Kyuubi's cheek, he rubbed his thumb up and down the smooth skin, "don't think about it love." He whispered before dipping his head to steal a kiss.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke opened his front door and held it open for Naruto to enter. This was the first time anyone had been in his home since his family was alive. He was glad that it was his Blond that he was sharing it with. Sasuke didn't have any attachment to this place. All it brought were sad memories and betrayal. In the back of his mind the young Uchiha hoped that after he figured out what was happening to his blood limit and finished the situation with his brother, that he could leave this place behind.

Finding someplace new to call his home, making that home with someone he loved, that's what he wanted. It was a rather new desire. Ever since Karasu cleared out whatever was keeping residence in his body, Sasuke found he had many desires and hopes that were being clouded by artificially amplified anger and hate. When everything was over, he thought he might just burn this compound to the ground, wouldn't that ruffle the elders of the villages.

Together the boys reclined on the couch, each one had a comic. Sasuke was leaning back on the arm of the couch and Naruto was against his chest. This is how they spent the rest of the evening. Sasuke was one book behind Naruto, and they read about the same speed. So Naruto would finish his comic and hand it back to Sasuke.

"What is with this series? What kinda world is this?" Sasuke snorted uncharacteristically.

Naruto tilted his head back, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke shook the book as he spoke, "So there are no Shinobi, people have a lot more technology and they are under attack from Parasite aliens and no one knows but some kid who was attacked and the alien failed and controls his arm now?"

"Yeah?" the blond said weakly.

"Well how come there are no Shinobi, the people in this series are easier to kill then cattle! None of them know how to fight?" Sasuke had sat up during his rant causing Naruto to sit up too. "And on top of that the main Kid has this alien that can turn his arm into anything and he's a wimp, he's not even trying to train to fight for his race!"

Naruto started to laugh, something about Sasuke getting so worked up over a comic seemed terribly funny. "Just….haha… just wait… it gets better haha."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I don't know why you find this so funny."

"No reason" Naruto was calming down, "let's go to sleep, you can finish the series tomorrow."

"yeah alright…" Sasuke stood up and offered the blond his hand. Together they walked to the bedroom, Naruto was turning red again. He knew Sasuke wouldn't start anything he wasn't ready for, but just the thought of sleeping next to him was embarrassing… in a good way.

"Do you think Kyuubi and Karasu will ever figure out we know what their up too?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Probably not, they think they're so clever and underestimate us."

Both boys climbed on the bed. Sasuke immediately curled around Naruto from behind and pulled the smaller boy to his chest. Naruto felt a sense of contentment settle in his chest as the heat from body behind him seeped into his back.

Everything was perfect.

A/N- So Sasuke was reacting the way I think a Ninja from this series would react to reading about a story from our world. Anyone know what series he was ranting about?

…to perfect bwahahaha!

Next Chapter is a 2 month time skip.


	3. Two Months

**A/N– **So where is where the plot of this book truly begins.

The comic Sasuke and Naruto were reading is also an anime called Parasite. It's very dark and very violent, not appropriate for kids. The manga's worse than the anime, I would recommend no one under 18 years old reads it.

THANK YOU! Love you guy who are reviewing! Love you guy who are happy I'm back and are telling me so! Love you guys who are just reading! All of you hehe.

There may or may not be a chapter next week because I will be going back to visit my parents for the week. Depends on my free time. You have been warned.

**Summary- **Facing your past isn't easy. Looking your shame in the eye and accepting it as your own takes a lot of strength. Naruto opens the Door. Second Story in RWB Trilogy.

**Parings**- SasuNaru, some KakaIru, KyuubiKarasu

**Rating**- very much an R rated fic

**Warning-** sexual situations, foul language, self-mutilation, attempted suicide.

**Spoilers-** Nah

**Disclaimer**– I'm at work… again… again

XxXxXxX

**White Lies**

**Chapter Two**

**Two Months**

XxXxXxX

Naruto felt the sun trying to burn its way through his eyelids… Sasuke forgot to close the blinds again before bed. With a great sigh that was probably unnecessary the blond opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. His arm came in contact with something warm, he smiled and glanced over at the still sleeping Uchiha. They have been spending the night together for the last two months. Ever since their bond mates started pulling dirty tricks to get them out of the apartment together.

Both boys had kept everything innocent, at first it was because Sasuke was being respectful of Naruto's boundaries and was waiting until he was ready. Soon after that conversation Kyuubi had sat them down and explained that becoming more involved could trigger the bond early, so now both boys were ready, really ready, but were being held back.

Naruto stared at his boyfriend with a look similar to a starving man having a steak dangled in front of him. After a few moments he shook his head and looked away. Swinging his feet around and off the bed Naruto stood up and went to take a shower. Sasuke was a heavy sleeper, he probably wouldn't wake for another couple of hours. During that time Naruto would be writing in one of his old notebooks.

**Book #12** was scrawled across the front of this note book. Naruto let his fingers glide over the already worn cover. He remember when he was still on **book #10**, it felt like a life time ago. All the memories from before he opened the door were slightly detached, like he was watching a movie of himself. Thinking back on certain moments made emotions well up in him that he wasn't capable of feeling when the event was occurring… it was strange.

**Book #10** held a special place in Naruto's heart. Even if he was not a whole person when he wrote in that note book it didn't matter, it was _**what**_ he wrote in the book that mattered. It was what brought him Kyuubi, then brought Karasu to Kyuubi and eventually brought Sasuke to Naruto. **Book #12** will hold a similar place in in the heart of Naruto and Sasuke, it was the notebook that he was using to plan their bond so it would go safely and flawlessly. They decided the form a more formal bond then just one through sex… though that one would happen too.

Naruto took out his latest victim, this little yellow pencil was on its last leg. Sasuke liked to make fun of the blond, he would say that what he did to the pencils was torture, much like waiting too long to put a pet down. Many times he brought Naruto a mechanical pencil but the blond insisted that the regular wood ones were a part of his process. Naruto smirked at his own thoughts as he sat at the desk in the bedroom and started to write.

An hour later the blond was still writing with a serious look on his face. He was close to the end and he could feel it.

"Are you working again?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at a groggy Sasuke who was laying on his stomach with one arm hanging off the bed. He was undeniably cute. Naruto loved that he was the only one who got to see groggy Sasuke.

"Yes I'm working again, I'm close."

Those words had Sasuke sitting up, "How close?" he leaned forward.

"I might be able to start prepping this afternoon and we can try in the evening." Naruto's blue eyes shined with the thought of completing his work, of completing his bond.

"wow…" Sasuke breathed, he could feel his hear heart beat speeding up. Just the thought of finally being bonded to his blond was making his body warm all over. Naruto noticed the slight pink on Sasuke's cheeks and slowly smiled, his eye sight became blurry behind a sheen of tears.

Sasuke reached out and flicked the tan forehead, "Don't cry dobe."

Naruto shot him a mock glare with no anger behind it. Then he turned back to his notebook and continued scribbling away. Sasuke leaned back on the bed, put his arms behind his head and smiled. Things were looking better every day, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. After the bond was complete he and Naruto would go square away the Itachi issue and then settle down. Sasuke smirked, Naruto would eventually become Hokage and Sasuke imagined being a trophy boyfriend or something like that… he put his hands over his mouth to keep the snort in and ended up making a strangled choking sound. Not that Sasuke would ever let himself go like that, he would continue being a Shinobi.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend and shook his head… didn't even want to know.

XxXxXxX

The pale olive green fabric slid up her arms and settled over her shoulders like it did every day. Her hair was done the same way and she was slipping on the same sandals. Today was going to be a normal day, with a normal meeting.

Tsunade had to keep herself calm and go into this with dignity.

She would be leaving for the Cloud momentarily, she would arrive this evening.

XxXxXxX

Cat like iris's trembled as they adjusted to the dim morning light. Something had startled Kyuubi awake. He slowly sat up trying not to wake his bedmate. The room was quiet, they were the only ones in the apartment according to sound and scent.

Then a Jolt of enthusiastic joy and revelation shot through his mind and heart. A warm feeling settled in his chest and he realized he was woken by Naruto. His Bond mate was feeling something very strongly, it seems like the blond boy has figured out how to complete the bond. Kyuubi let a slow smirk slide onto his face, tonight would be interesting. The smirk slid off and a deep frown formed, he really hoped his Kit would forgive him when he learned the truth.

Even in his sleep Karasu seemed to sense his loves distress, he rolled over and put his dark haired head into the foxes lap. The small sigh that slipped out of the Raven seemed to calm Kyuubi's nerves. He reached down and ran his fingers through the feathery hair.

XxXxXxX

Naruto looked down at the arrays and scribbled notes on the pages of his notebook. To him it was a collection of information organized in a manner that tells a story and gives instruction, it will lead those who understand to their goal. The very few people who have seen his notebooks who didn't understand the information had told him that the pages were strangely beautiful. An amalgamation shapes and pattern that together become astatically pleasing and lead the eye around in a pleasing manner.

Never being able to separate his mind from the information caused Naruto to miss the beauty other people saw, or maybe it was the missing part of his soul. Something has changed, looking down at the paper now caused a burning in his chest and behind his eyes.

Naruto reached up to catch his tears before they fell and ruined the magnificent creation on the desk. His creation that would tie him to his love forever.

XxXxXxX

Kyuubi started awake, he wasn't sure when he had fallen back to sleep. Karasu was now sleeping with his head on the fox's chest. The raven could sleep through the end of the world. Kyuubi snorted.

*CRASH*

Kyuubi shot up knocking Karasu off his chest and sending him flopping to the bed. Someone was in the main room.

Karasu snored a bit.

Kyuubi crept from the bed with all the grace and stealth of the ancient demon he was. He slunk across the floor making no noise. When he reached the door he could hear more consistent shuffling and scraping sounds. Kyuubi reached out for the door knob, he mentally prayed they hadn't decided to come for him and Karasu today of all days.

Steeling his resolve Kyuubi pushed the door open and jumped out ready for anything. He almost tripped over his feet when Naruto paused while dragging the couch to look up.

"What are you doing?!" Kyuubi bit out a bit more harshly then he meant.

Naruto let go of the couch, "Sorry if I woke you, I blocked our connection so you could sleep."

Kyuubi sighed, it wasn't the Kits fault he was just trying to be considerate. He wiped his hand down his face as the tension left his body. There was still time, he could finish the bond and then Naruto would know the truth. He felt his eyes become glassy, this might be the last time Naruto spoke to him…

"Just keep it down…" Kyuubi mumbled as he quickly turned to hide his wet eyes and retreated to the bedroom.

Naruto felt the pressure of tears behind his eyes at being dismissed but clamped down on the feeling. He nodded to the Fox's back. Heaving a sigh he went back to preparing for the Bond Ceremony. Soon he would know what was bothering his demon.

XxXxXxX

Tsunade stood alone in front of the gate to the village. There seemed to be something final about this last step she was going to take out of Konoha. She tried to shake that feeling from her mind. She couldn't let her mind runaway with her when she needed to be strong. The feeling of eyes on her back almost broke the resolve she had just collected. She knew who it was without looking, it was like a physical blow that he would stand behind her once more just as the end was drawing near.

Tsunade didn't turn to look a Jiraiya, he didn't deserve the reassurance or comfort of meeting her eyes. He didn't deserve being acknowledged.

The pain was sharp, it felt present for the first time. Through the whole ordeal it had always seemed like it was just about to hit or had faded long ago, but at this moment the pain was very much now… this was truly the end.

Tsunade took the step out of the village and into the next great adventure.

AN- I know, it's not as long as the others. BUT, the next chapter is a lot of things happening and I need to carefully lay it out. It will also probably be long. I will try and update next week but I am going back to my home state for the holidays and might not have time to finish it.


	4. It is Done

**A/N– **AND I'm back! Sorry for the delay due to the holidays but I have returned now and provided another chapter. It's really the chapter the begins the plot for this book.

**Summary- **Facing your past isn't easy. Looking your shame in the eye and accepting it as your own takes a lot of strength. Naruto opens the Door. Second Story in RWB Trilogy.

**Parings**- SasuNaru, some KakaIru, KyuubiKarasu

**Rating**- very much an R rated fic

**Warning-** sexual situations, foul language, self-mutilation, attempted suicide.

**Spoilers-** Nah

**Disclaimer**– I'm at work… again… again… again

XxXxXxX

**White Lies**

**Chapter Four**

**It is done…**

XxXxXxX

This is the beginning of the end.

Naruto felt it. He could feel the bond straining to be completed, to become a closed circuit. He felt himself drawn to Sasuke every moment of every day. His molecules vibrated with the energy used to restrain himself. It wasn't going to be much longer.

Sasuke was on his way over and Naruto was almost done moving the furniture, Kyuubi was in the bedroom and from the bond he could feel Karasu was with him and asleep. Once the room was clear and the rug was put to the side revealing the black painted floor, all that was left was to draw the array very precisely.

On his hands and knees drawing very slowly creating some very small symbols was how Sasuke found his boyfriend when he walked into the front of the apartment. He stood over the blond for a few moments until it became clear that he was not going to be acknowledged while the symbols were incomplete. He looked around and found Kyuubi sitting in the kitchen area looking like he just rolled out of bed. Sasuke wandered over to the fox and sat across from him. Together they watched Nartuo.

"He's been like that for an hour…" Kyuubi mumbled before sipping his steaming cup of tea.

Sasuke glanced at the fox whose hair was sticking up in impossible directions. "He does become very focused when he's working, probably doesn't even know I'm here."

Kyuubi nodded, "Tea?" he offered.

"Yes."

Kyuubi went to the counter to fix another cup of tea. Sasuke just watched his boyfriend working diligently. There was a fire in his eyes that wasn't there before his soul was complete.

After another hour of sipping tea while listening to the light scratching of chalk on the floor, the sound of a door creaking open caught Sasuke and Kyuubi attention. They glanced over to the bedroom in time to see Karasu stumble out. His hair was even more wild then Kyuubi's, he was wearing only a pair of pajama pants and had the bed spread around his shoulders.

"Hey" Sasuke raised his hand in greeting.

Karasu grunted as she shuffled to the counter.

Kyuubi smirked into his tea. His lover was almost completely non-functional before his tea.

Sasuke lowered his hand with a raised brow… "OK…" he mumbled.

Karasu sat at the table with them, the three men watched the very beautiful and complicated pattern on the floor grow slowly with every passing minute. Ten more minutes of sipping tea passed…

"HOLY SHIT!" Karasu jumped out of his chair and pointed to the floor. "Do you guys see the amazing array Naruto's drawing on the floor?! When did he do that?!"

Kyuubi snorted into his cup. Sasuke was very confused… Karasu had been looking at the floor with them for ten minutes. He opened his mouth to voice his thought but stopped when he felt Kyuubi place a hand on his arm and saw him shake his head.

"Yes dear we saw it, he's been working on it all morning." Kyuubi said soothingly.

Karasu sat back down and looked into his empty tea cup. He seemed to be thinking for a moment then he sighed. "I did it again didn't I?"

Kyuubi nodded, "it was very cute."

Karasu glared at him.

"When did you guys get here?" all attention went to Naruto as he sat on the floor looking over at them with slightly glassy eyes. Sasuke recognized his expression as the one he wears when he is slipping out of work focus.

"We have been here for about two hours." Kyuubi chimed in.

"Oh… I didn't realize." The blond blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"That was apparent Dobe." Sasuke said with affection.

Naruto stood up and walked over to them. "So what do you think?" he gestured at the finished array.

Everyone was silent as they gazed at the detailed chalk drawing. It was many circles over lapping with a larger one. Around the outside of each circle were small tightly spaced symbols and arrows. There was a very obvious place for each of the bondmates to site in a diamond pattern.

"Looks good" Sasuke said lamely. Naruto smiled none the less and hugged him. "Thanks."

"So when do we do this?" Kyuubi asked gruffly, he was obviously uncomfortable about something.

Naruto hesitated at his friend's attitude but answered anyway, "Tonight at sunset."

XxXxXxX

Tsunade had been walking for about an hour. No longer was her village in sight. The longer she walked the deeper the lonely feeling she was carrying burrowed into her heart. She knew that leaving everyone behind to complete this meeting was going to be hard but she might have underestimated how hard. She would have given her left foot to have Shizune at her side right now. Her loyal friend was someone she confided in.

The forest was becoming thick and wild. Trees were growing larger as she treaded forward. She was now in the heart of the forest surrounding the village. Most people would find the looming trees and the darkness of the canopy to be obsessive and unnerving, but Tsunade found it comforting as one of the people of this forest. The thick trees were like a protective blanket that she could hold tight around herself. She was not looking forward to the trees thinning out and letting way to the valley beyond.

XxXxXxX

The four bondmates stood on the dock where the beginning of their story really started. The place where two small lonely boys met and set off a chain reaction of events that would bring the two humans and the two demons together.

The sun was past midday and they all knew they needed to get back to the apartment if they wanted to finish the bond. But something held them back for a lingering moment. They all seemed to know that something was going to happen to change everything, they all wanted to view the world as it was for just a little longer.

"We should probably get back. " Kyuubi whispered in a thick gruff voice.

Naruto wanted to comment o the emotions behind his words but kept quiet. In a short amount of time he would have all his questions answered.

Together they walked down the street to the apartment, it was the first time they all walked out in the open at once. The demons normally didn't make public appearances since no one but their friends knew what they were. People looked at them and whispered, right before the apartment Sakura saw them and waved, they all waved back in unison. Sakura gave them a weird look but they shrugged it off, they were all letting their bonds flow completely open so they were in sync more than usual.

They reached the apartment and filed in, they stood in the darkening living room for a moment while they allowed the last of their nervousness to slip away. Then Sasuke looked out the window, "it almost time."

On cue everyone took their place in the array, Naruto sat stiffly and took a deep breath. It was his job to lead this ceremony and he didn't want to fuck up. All the blinds were open and the setting sunlight was streaming in, the edge of the light was about to touch the first circle of the array.

"When the light touches the chalk we will begin." Naruto announced.

XxXxXxX

Tsunade was fast approaching the cloud, she let her run slow down to a brisk walk as the tallest of their buildings began to rise over the horizon along with the rocky mountain peaks that surrounded their man made plateaus.

Living in the sky… Tsunade would never understand the appeal. There was no canopy cover or warm sounds of the forest. You can't rap the sky around yourself like a protective blanket. Well, this wasn't her village, to each their own…

She began to pick up the pace a bit more, it was time to get this over with and go home.

To the trees.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting within the inner most circles facing each other, Kyuubi was on the right outer circle while Karasu was on the left both facing inwards.

The light touched the chalk, and like a syphon the sun light was sucked into the white powder and lit it up like it was made of diamond dust. All four men were a bit surprised, even Naruto. He knew what was supposed to happen but a part of his doubted it would work.

Once the first circle was filled with light Naruto began his mantra. He looked at Sasuke and smiled as he spoke the words that would bind them forever. Now that he thought about it this was some kind of weird crazy wedding. The blond almost laughed but held it in so he wouldn't mess up and blow them all to pieces.

The light slowly filled the chalky pathways on the floor, glowing softly with a pale yellow light against the pitch black floor. If you would looking down from above it was probably a very impressive sight.

When the last circle was brightly glowing Naruto finished his mantra and reached out his hand to Sasuke who also reached out and using both their hands they formed the seal for Fox that Naruto created and then together in unison the switched to the seal for bird followed by the twin snake for bonding.

The moment the last seal was formed all the light held in the Array burst upwards in a gust of wind so strong the chalk was blown away and that was followed by a wave of chakra that the entire village felt.

Everything that made the bondmates who they were flowed between their minds, and for an entire second they were one collective consciousness. Naruto saw Kyuubi's anger, he saw the demon attack Konoha and he saw the truth.

XxXxXxX

Tsunade crested the final hill before the Cloud, the village was still far enough away to be partly obscured by the low clouds and altitude. The sun was beating down from the blue sky and Tsunade used her hand to shield her eyes as she surveyed the distance left.

A glitter at the top of the tallest plateau that was painted blue caught her attention, the sun was glinting off something reflexive, possibly a forehead protector?

XxXxXxX

Naruto didn't rejoice in the unity he felt with his boyfriend or his best friend, he looked directly into red cat slit eyes, they became blurry as his own tear blocked his vision.

"I… didn't know how, the words always felt wrong…" Kyuubi's voice was thick.

Naruto felt the Fox's memories sliding through his mind, sterile white rooms with cold metal table, needles poking him sedating his pain and his anger while it grew. From a high glass window he could see the elders of each clan, the village council watching with cold eyes.

Naruto understood what happened, why Kyuubi didn't tell him, why the two demons weren't letting people know who they were.

When he was at his weakest, when he was at his lowest, they attacked. Karasu was gone and he had nothing to live for. The Konoha shinobi descended upon him and he didn't try and fight it. They sedated him, they restrained him, and in the dead of night they secreted him into the village and held him underground below the Hokage tower. For months they tested on him and prodded him and he did nothing. They wanted to use him, to weaponize him.

The only small relief for Naruto was that there were no memories of the fourth ever being in the secret lab. He must not have known.

The council has probably been working separately from the Hokage for many years, with their own troops and their own agenda.

XxXxXxX

A concussive sound broke the peace of the mountain valley. Large clouds of birds took to the air.

Tsunade felt her heart skip in surprise, then she felt nothing.

XxXxXxX

Naruto watched the memory of Kyuubi listening to the scientist talk, of over hearing bits and pieces, and of putting it together like a puzzle.

It was always a trap, they harassed the Gobi into attacking Karasu. They were the reason he was dead.

Naruto felt the same rage his Fox felt for the people of the village. It didn't matter that the council was at fault or that the pedestrians were innocent. All that matter was revenge. The burning heat of his anger and his chakra overwhelmed him and over took the sedatives. Then there was nothing but red as the horrible night that Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha began.

Only no one knew that the fox demon didn't come to attack, he attacked from the heart of the village.

Naruto knew he was sobbing, he could feel the tears on his face and the pain in his throat as the wails ripped from his body… but he was lost.

He had loved this village when he couldn't love anything, and it had betrayed him.

XxXxXxX

The light wind picked up her stray blond hairs, they danced for a moment and then settled over her eyes. One hair was bold enough to land on her pupil. She didn't blink, her hand didn't raise to wipe it away or tuck it behind her ear.

The purple diamond on her head was punctured by a neat hole, its life saving chakra that it held was released to the world and carried on the wind. A trickle of blood slid from the wound, down the bridge of her nose to her unmoving lips.

The bullet was embedded in the ground twenty feet behind where she rested.

XxXxXxX

The oldest of the council members, a woman with gray hair and beads resting of her forehead from her hair decoration, sighed. She looked at the time piece on her desk.

She looked back up to the rest of the council.

"It is done…" she intoned.

XxXxXxX

Jiraiya sat in a local bar. His large hand rested on the sake cup. He worried about Tsunade, he felt the pain of her not looking back at him as she left. He was trying to do what was best for the village and wished she understood.

He wonder if she would forgive him when she returned.

A/N- well… had that planned for a long time. Don't know how well it turned out but it is done.


	5. Time to Run

**A/N– **This story is going to update slow. I am working on a large Harry Potter story that I am writing ahead of posting. Check it out if you like my writing and Harry Potter, there is also a bit of a Night Vale Flare at the end of each chapter.

**Summary- **Facing your past isn't easy. Looking your shame in the eye and accepting it as your own takes a lot of strength. Naruto opens the Door. Second Story in RWB Trilogy.

**Parings**- SasuNaru, some KakaIru, KyuubiKarasu

**Rating**- very much an R rated fic

**Warning-** sexual situations, foul language, self-mutilation, attempted suicide.

**Spoilers-** Nah

**Disclaimer**– I'm at work… again… again… again

XxXxXxX

**White Lies**

**Chapter Four**

**Time to Run**

XxXxXxX

The reality of everything fell hard onto Naruto's Head. They had to leave Konoha. They had to leave _now_. He was supposed to be the next Hokage, his dream was going to come true, and it was going to happen with Sasuke by his side. Now it was over, because his dream was never real. This village was a lie.

Even though he was leaving, running away. He was going to come back. He was going to make this village as it should be. First he had to retreat and regroup. Ideas began to fly through his mind, his thoughts seemed to have gone off on their own. Then he realized the ideas weren't his. His bond mates were aware of everything he was thinking and were suggesting solutions.

One idea stood out among the other and it had a tint of red chakra that was distinctly Kyuubi. Naruto knew where they had to go, he knew what they had to do. All for men stood up and in unison began packing only the essentials.

'_Naruto'_

A warmth like nothing he had ever felt flowed through Naruto's mind and heart. It was like he was drowning in Sasuke's love. Just his name being whispered in his mind was enough to make Naruto want to stop and jump his boyfriend.

'_Now is not really the time for that.'_ Sasuke's smooth, deep voice whispered in his mind. There was an edge of humor tinted with desire laced through the words.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was feeling the pull. The bond wanted them to physically join the same way they are now mentally joined. Unfortunately there was no time. Each bond mate reappeared in the main room with a rut sack over their shoulders and a determined faces.

Just as they were about to leave Naruto felt an over whelming sense of guilt. How could he leave all these people here unaware of the possible danger? A hand landed on his shoulder and Naruto knew it was Kyuubi before he even turned around.

'**We will be back for them. We will overturn this system.'** He reassured.

Narutos heart jumped, 'what about Tsunade? Isn't she in the most danger?'

Kyuubi nodded.

'**She left for the cloud today. I heard the guards talking about it… but you know that now. We should go to her first, then to** **Youkai no Yobi**' Kyuubi found it odd that everyone here knew what he knew… talk about a new level of closeness.

The group filed out of the small apartment and locked to door. They quickly and silently made their way to the gate of Konoha. They were hoping to slip out between guards but that plan was foiled the moment they approached. It was just their luck that Shikamaru was on duty. That boy never mossed anything even when he was sleeping on the job.

Shikamaru casually jumped down from his post on the wall surrounding the Village. He gave a lazy smirk to Naruto and Sasuke, his eyes obviously catching their linked hands. He eyes became more concerned and questioning when they landed on the two demons.

"What are you four up to? Late night lovers stroll?" he joked lightly.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "No nothing like that. Hehe…"

Sasuke shot his boyfriend an exasperated look. _'Terrible liar'_ he thought to the group.

"We are going to meet the Hokage on her return Journey from the cloud to ensure her safe return." Sasuke said smoothly and without a waver in his voice.

Shikamaru stared at him for a long moment before nodded slowly.

"OK, go find her. The whole thing with the cloud was suspicious." He stood back to let them pass.

Without any more hesitation the group of four ran out of the village. They ran until there was enough distance for Kyuubi to transform. The three remaining humanoids climbed on his back and they took off at incredible speed, but still running.

Past the forest and out of the trees. They ran until they were able to see the village of the cloud on the horizon. They were no longer running on the ground, but through the air.

Kyuubi came it a sudden stop, almost throwing his passengers off his back. They could all smell what the fox smelled, their senses were being shared as seamlessly as their thoughts. It smelled like Tsunade. Everyone began scanning the ground for their Hokage.

"There!" Naruto yelled while pointing to a spot of blond and green on the hard stone ground. Kyuubi swept down and landed only a few feet away.

"Tsunade!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the prone woman. He dropped to his knees next to her still body. He ignored what the others already knew… what he knew. He reached out and put his hand on her cool arm to shake her.

"Tsunade" he said quieter.

Her eyes continued to stare upward. Her diamond was just a bloody hole.

Naruto fell quiet, his mind was completely quiet for the first time since the bonding, as the others slowly gathered around. No one needed to speak, they all knew there was nothing to say or do. They had planned to run, to leave and gather allies. Now they would have to go back.

The cloud left her here as a declaration of war. War they would get.

Narutos head whipped to the side to look at Kyuubi.

"Garra." They said together. Karasu put his hand on Naruto shoulder.

"You take Tsunade home, Sasuke and I will cut off Garra before he gets here."

No words passed, just the understanding that this was how it was going to happen. Naruto turned back to his dead friend. He wanted to cry but couldn't. Through all the sadness anger prevailed. He would cry when it was all over, when he was done being angry.

Thoughts from all his bond mates flew through his mind, but one thought repeated.

'What did this?'

None of them knew.

Kyuubi sniffed the air, he walked around the immediate area and stopped by a small hole in the ground and knelt. With his clawed hands he dug until he pulled up a misshapen ball of metal. He went back to Naruto and held it out on the flat of his palm. His bond mate reached out and took it. It smelled like Tsunade's blood. It rolled around in his palm, it had a slight mushroom shape. How did this tiny ball of lead kill someone as strong as Tsunade? She was the strongest person he knew.

Naruto reached out and put his hand over his Hokage's eyes and slowly closed the lids. He put the ball of metal in one of his vest pockets. This was not just a tragedy of happenstance… deep down Naruto knew this had something to do with the corruption in his home. He was not just going to war with the Cloud, he was going to war with Konoha. He would take Tsunade back to her trees and then he would burn them to the ground.

Kyuubi put his hand Over Naruto's which still over Tsunades eyes.

"You know…" he made Naruto meet his gaze. "You know that the four of us together are powerful enough to do it."

Naruto nodded. "I know."

Kyuubi nodded back. "After the others get back and after we take Tsunade home. We will go to Youkai no Yobi and we will take it as our own. We will use the power we have to burn everything to the ground."

"Can we do that?" Naruto asked, his voice broke. "I know we have the capability, but should we? We are not Gods."

"The cloud and the council seem to think they are Gods. If they act like they are then we will show them the closest thing to a real god's power they will ever see." Kyuubi tightened his hand as he spoke and pulled it from the dead woman's face. "We will start by taking Yobi and bringing down the power of devils on Konoha, then we will come here and end whatever it was that did this." He looked at Tsunade as he finished talking.

Naruto squeezed his hand.

"OK."

A/N- sorry it short….


End file.
